


Naruto Altranate Ending (NaruSaku) New version

by PeterDan8



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura Haruno as the Hokage but she married Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Altranate Ending (NaruSaku) New version

Naruto realized that he just wanted to be Hokage just to be acknowledge as a human being. Sakura noticing that Naruto was thinking and smiling with his famous fox grin. When the villagers were greeting him and offer him some food for free. Sakura knows that they are trying to say sorry for his childhood. Naruto chuckled that got Sakura out of her thoughts. She asked, "We know that Kakashi is gonna to appoint you as the Hokage." Naruto replied, "The only reason I wanted to be the Hokage was just to get some respect from the villagers. Who wouldn't feed me when I was a child. That's why I like the Ramen bar so much. They treated me like their own family. I personality think you would do a better job at being Hokage then me. I would love to be the Hokage's husband. The reason I chuckled cause you could be the Boss of Ino."

Sakura chuckled at that last bit and said, "It would be nice to have more than one woman on the mountain. So if you refused and I'll accept the spot. Only if you become my husband. I notices that the First Hokage had a Uzumaki as his wife. Your father aka the Fourth Hokage was married to your mother. So I think is only fair for me being a Hokage is to be married to a Uzumaki."


End file.
